Steps To The Future
by LittleLouiseeee
Summary: Sequel to 'Back To The Past' It is the journey back to where the whole story began.
1. Info

_**Hey Guys!**_

**This is the official sequel to Back To The Past!**

**I thought I ended the last one to quickly so I am going to use this as the passage back to where the last story started.**

**I hope you like this and I promise to have a proper chapter up later on tonight, After this is posted I will start on a chapter for lets say a week after Dougie arrived home :)**

**Thanks for the reads on the last one and I am hoping this one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N There is a couple of cuss words in this chapter or those who may find it offensive.**

Tom

Danny Jones has to take the longest time to get ready in the morning than anyone else I know and it really pisses me off sometimes because it causes us to be late all the time and now that we are starting our career, For the second time i should add, it makes things ten times worse. Right now he has only straightened his hair and is halfway on Doug's hair but he has not bothered to get dressed out of his pyjams yet and I thank my lucky stars that Dougie has. Harry is the only one I can count on to be ready in time for me to get back from the usual coffee (Starbucks of course!) run so to make my point I wont let the other guys drink theirs until they are ready so they never get it while it is hot.

Poor Dougie though because it is never his fault that he is never ready in time as he is not the one who is doing his hair it's Danny so I may start cutting him some slack and I know he has been having nightmares about his father lately and some about Georgia as after a week after getting the information off of Dougie they still have no leads. The family Dougie was staying with in Australia are refusing to tell the police where the Scott family live and they have also went into some sort of hiding so police can't get to her.

"Tom what are you thinking about?" Dougie asks as he clambers onto the seat next to me his hands raised in question so i give him over his hot chocolate. I know it is not the best thing to give someone in the morning, even more so because Dougie is only Fifteen and going through normal teenage boy things again (**A/N and I don't know much about what happens to boys during teenage years so just go with it) **sucks to be him right now!

"Ooh nothing Doug's just getting annoyed with Danny" I tell him and he blows into the little bit where you drink from then giggles. I never noticed how cute little Dougie was until now. I guess I only noticed because I know what he is going to be like in a couple of years time. I wonder if he has drank anything but I don't think now is the time to ask as we need to go to the Five Colors video shoot then we have a couple of photoshoots and a interview so I think he needs time to wake up before thinking about things like that, Unless he already has of course.

"Well I am ready asshole so let's go" says Danny then hits up the back of my head before snatching his cup from the table. It's funny seeing Danny with his straight hair again and those baggy jeans he wears to hide those skinny legs of his. We all get into the car that Tommy is waiting in and has been waiting for a long time due to us being late...again.

"Sorry Tommy" I say to Tommy when he begins to pull out of our drive. I hear Danny and Harry arguing in the back as I knew they would that's why I sat in the middle with Dougie so I could talk to someone without a petty argument but Dougs dose not seem to be in the mood for talking. It's not like he is in a bad mood or anything infact he is in a good mood, Maybe even too good, He has his eyes closed and is smiling at nothing but this on thoughts which is weird in itself but I then recognize the smell coming from the bag at his feet.

"Sly bastard!" I say to him and his eyes open slightly but he ignores me. Danny leans his head beside mine to see what I am getting at, His fight with Harry long forgotten due to this interesting new topic. When the hell did he start with this we have only had him back for about maybe six days maybe a week at the most. Unless he started in Australia then the dude is freaking sly and clever to have gotten away with it and getting it into the house without us knowing.

"What? Dougs sly dude have you gone mental?" Danny asks then Harry joins us, His head next to Danny's to try and look at what we are looking at that has sprung up this conversation. Suddenly Danny sniffs beside me then puts his hand over his nose and shakes his head in disapproval.

"Fucking Idiot you are Dougie" Harry snaps then slumps back into his seat. This somewhat annoys Dougie because he growls then pulls out his Mp3 out from his bag and he stuffs the earphones in his ears so he can ignore us. Well I guess it is a part of his life that he can't cut out no matter how much he may want to but it is a bit early for him to be starting isn't it? he said that he never started until he was Seventeen and he has barley even turned sixteen so why?

Why would he be starting now?

**A/N Cliffhanger I like it and WOAH a lot of swearing in that wasnt there. My apologies to anyone who finds it offensive.**

**P.S Sorry for not updating sooner my internet was cut off so I could only be on my phone when all my stories are on my Mac**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry

For the rest of the drive to the video shoot Danny and I have our hand over our noses because of what Dougie has in his bag. Why weed of all things could he not have choses something that smelt less so no one would smell it off him. I don't want to make our first impression a bad one because one of us is high and smuggling weed in their bag at the age of sixteen. Sure it is a big part of his life that would change everything if we cut it out but still I don't want him doing it now he is too young in body but i guess he is uhhh

I wonder for a moment what age he is then I realize he is coming onto twenty nine so in mind Tom and I are Thirty-one and Danny has just turned Thirty. Woah this is weird to think that may be in a Eighteen year old's body but my mind is really twelve years older. Now that I know I will have Izzy again in a couple of years do I have to stay clean from other girls or can I play around for a bit before that?

I guess I can because people would find that weird and will probably think I am gay if I carry on being single and not go out with some girls on a night out right? sure Izzy may get annoyed but she will understand that I have to do it for the sakes of the band and Georgia won't mind if Danny turns back into a slut again then goes back out with his ex because if he doesn't then the whole history of McFly would change.

Going back to Dougie will he date Franky again when it gets to the point of time when the Saturday's start getting big or will he stay away from her but something tells me if he won't date her and he gets addicted nothing we will say will get him to go to Rehab as he hated it and the only reason he went was because the break up between him and Franky pushed him over the edge and he get sense knocked into him when he attempted suicide (I hate thinking that) and what if this time round things with Franky where different because so far events in our lives have changed. What if he never gets with Lara and they don't meet? What if Franky marries Dougie? What if they have kids?

"HARRRRRY!" someone yells at me then Danny is shaking my shoulders harshly and I realize I have a tight grip on the seat behind Dougie's head and it's so tight my knuckles are turning white and straining against the skin on my fist. Everyone in the car has turned to look at me but I don't know why until Danny tells me.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I ask making Tommy laugh for some unknown reason.

"Dude you were like properly panicking like you were hyperventilating and your eyes where as wide an Eye-Eye's on crack" Danny so nicely explains to me but to be honest I have no clue what an Eye-Eye is so yeah **(A/N btw an Eye-Eye is one of those things like the little monkey thing that follows the king around in the film Madagascar the one with the massive eyes) **let's just leave it there because I quite frankly don't want Danny to go off on a massive explanation on Eye-Eye's

"Oh okay sorry" I mumble then Dougie leans his chin on the part of the seat that my hands rest on and he stares at me for a moment before asking what was really on his mind.

"What where you thinking about" he asks trying his hardest not to breath on me too much because i think he can tell how uncomfortable I am with him smelling like that.

"It was a train of thought actually at first I was just thinking if I could play around a while for before getting with Izzy then I wondered the same thing for Danny and I wondered if he would get back with Olivia before Georgia then you Dougs getting back with Franky before Lara" I say to him, I mentally decide to skip the last part of my thoughts because I know the guys won't approve of it

"well we could probably sleep with other girls before we finally settle down with Georgia and Izzy and I will probably date Olivia for a while because that is a part of my life and I don't know what it would be like if I never" Danny answers then Dougie sighs then frowns a little making him bottom lip stick out in a cute little pout

"I guess I have to date Franky again" He grumbles then I poke the part of his lip that is sticking out making him slap my hand away then turn back around in his seat mumbling under his breath about something sounding like

"then I will have to go through shit for her and back" This makes me laugh and I can hear his soft giggle, Tom and Danny look at us for a moment then Danny starts poking my rib making me jump in my seat. I miss being young it is so much better, Sure I enjoyed being an adult but I have so much energy and I have to admit that living with the guys again is the best. No responsibility for the next three years of my life and being a new undiscovered band who are going to shoot to fame in the next two weeks, Amazing.

We drive for another twenty minutes and during this time Tom decides to sing Under The Sea for the whole journey so by the time we arrive at the video shoot I am just about ready to tear my ears off and burn them in lava. He is an amazing singer but he just needs to sing good songs and songs that match his kind of singing not Shaggy kind of singing. I'm just glad he has not started singing It Wasn't Me, I'm sure Gio would love to hear him singing that.

Wait Tom is not with Gio yet Harry just remember that and try not to say anything that will get you into trouble with the rest of the guys!

"Okay boys let's get started" the director commands when he walks into hair and makeup and it was at perfect timing because Melissa has just finished Dougie's hair after many many hugs from her. She was challenged a little bit when it came to the bags under Dougie's eyes from the many sleepless nights he gets from nightmares. I am beginning to think about setting an alarm so I can make sure he gets some sleep instead of getting out of bed and playing X-box until we all wake up, How he manages to stay awake during the day I don't know but the poor guy has not had a proper nights sleep in a week.

Speaking of Dougie where has he vanished off too? he was here only moments ago and now he is gone. I better find him because we are just about to start filming and I don't want us to have problems with the first video shoot this time around. I go into the dressing room to find his bag and jumper gone so he must be outside having a joint, Great.

Now we have a late Dougie and we have a High Dougie, Could things get any worse?

Yes apparently they can.

**A/N Another cliffhanger. Sorry if you don't like this chapter but I wrote it at Ten to Three in the morning on a caffeine filled body and and insomniac mind state with Avril Lavigne Girlfriend playing so I lost concentration a lot, I started this chapter at Eleven and I have only just finished!**


	4. Chapter 3

Tom

Everybody is starting to get annoyed at Harry and Dougies absence and to honest with you so am I. This is once again our first video shoot and I want to make a good impression but so far we are far from a good one I am just glad that the director has not finished his coffee yet so he has no idea the guys are missing.

"where the hell are they, Harry was here like two minutes ago!" Fletch stresses when Tommy comes back from trying to find them apparently coming up short but we are still waiting to hear from Melissa who went outside to check there. I hope Dougie has not went outside to smoke that shit in his bag because even though he done it for years she never actually saw him do it before and when she did hear about him being in Rehab she was really upset about it.

Melissa is almost like a mother to us we have known her so long and in the early years when we first met she always made sure we got sleep and ate something because she was the one we worked with allot in the mornings before shows or tv appearances. I will be forever grateful to Melissa for making me look somewhat nice when I was fat. Wait I am fat now so I am thankful for her now to make me look nice for the camera's even though we have not been on camera yet Tom.

"There they are!" Danny exclaims then points to the entrance door that Harry, Dougie and Melissa just came through. The first thing I notice is that dougie's hair has changed until it is his normal fringe that seems to be hiding something on his forehead, What has he gone and done now the idiot, Never mind that right now Tom we have to concentrate on the video so what if Dougie's hair is not the same as the last video it's not that big of a loss right?

"Okay places at the green screen!" The director calls and I feel someone beside me tugging on the end of my t-shirt ordering me to take it off and at first I am confused but then I remember that we have the surfing scene so I yank off my top feeling only a little self conscious as i'm not as fat as I should be in the That Girl video and the Obviously video but I still try to hide some of my stomach with my arms making Danny roll his eyes at me

"mate it's not that bad no one cares" Danny says then puts an arm over my shoulder so he can pull me over to the green screen where Harry and Dougie are mucking about with the surfboard almost dropping the thing on their toes. I must admit it's weird to see Doug's without his weird but cool tattoo and I feel weird without my star one but hey I think I get that re-done soon anyways but Dougie has to wait another year before he can start getting his done.

"Watch what you are doing Harry ye nearly took me eye out" Danny complains when we reach them both. They look at us for a moment before starting up again and The end of the board ends up smacking Danny in the head both knocking him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Idiots!" I yell at the both of them then I kneel down beside Danny shaking him a little but it does nothing to help wake him up so I slap his cheeks but that was not working either. Tommy and Melissa join me in trying to wake him up but nothing we do is working so Tommy lifts him to the dressing room and lays him down on the sofa while Dougie and I go do an Interview as Harry already done his and someone needs to stay with Danny.

"Sorry Tom we didint mean to knock him out" Dougie whispers and I look down at him just to see him yawn and rub his eyes. I lift up his fringe to see a deep gash just at the start of his hairline and it's good because if it scars his hair will hide it but still how the hell did he do that in the ten minutes we lost him. Seriously how does he do things like this?

"How'd you do that Doug?" I ask suddenly feeling faint at the sight of it so I let his fringe fall back into place before I also pass out. Won't that make an impression on the music business about the new and upcoming band. Dougie flicks his fringe from his eye in a way only he can do at this moment in time as I hardly have any hair and there is no way the other two could with their hairstyles.

"I fell against a wall outside and it was one of those uneven bumpy walls" He informs me and I notice he looks sorta guilty and I am about to ask what is wrong when the guy from Pop World comes over for our interview.

**A/N okay I know I know it's a horrible chapter but I am trying to upload once a day but I was out all day so I thought I would start a chapter at ten and it is now five past three in the morning, I promise tomorrow will be better :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Dougie

I am trying my hardest to concentrate on the questions being asked but the pain in my head makes it hard to answer truthfully because if I answer truthfully I would probably end our careers before they started but I have decided this time I am going to make sure not to say anything that will get me into trouble but I am not going to stay quiet either. I want to know what will happen if I am as confident as Danny or Tom in interviews instead of being the quiet guy at the back that would be easy to forget.

"So are any of you single?" Simon ask both of us and I side glace at Tom who shakes his head then goes off into a fuller answer about how none of us are taken at the moment but we are looking. I can't help but wonder if any of the girls watching would be bothered by Tom saying we where looking but I bet they are also going to have boyfriends before us so I am not that bothered really because we are all going to be together in the end.

"Dougie you where not originally in the band where you?" Simon asks and before I can answer Tom starts to answer before me. If I am going to talk more they are going to have to let me. I put my hand on Tom's mouth so I can answer myself

"I was first choice until my father took me to Australia but I think something happened with the guy who took my place, The guys don't tell me much about him apart that he was an ass" I answer and Simon laughs

"Do you know what he done to Danny?" Simon asks me and I remove my hand from Tom's mouth so I can cross my arms over my chest like what I would do back before we went to the past when the guys would tell me something they done years before.

"He uhh punched Danny in the face at one of the BUSTED concerts" Simon informs me and my mouth drops open in shock. Why did the guys not tell me about this! It is not something you don't tell me god I feel horrible for Danny he just keep's getting hurt over and over again.

"No Tom why didint you tell me this?" I ask and I notice my voice rising in the shock of it all. Tom gives me on of the most obvious looks I have ever seen him give me then he looks at the camera and shrugs his shoulders

"Dougie you have been home from Australia for a week and half of that time we have been fixing up your room or giving statements for either you or Georgia" Tom half says to me and half says to Simon and the camera

"Who is Georgia?" Simon asks and without hesitation Tom answers but I cant say I like his choice of word to explain her

"She is Danny's Girlfriend" says Tom and Simon looks a bit confused, I don't blame him as we literally just said we are all single.

"Well she is his friend but he doesn't have many friends that are girls so we say girlfriend" I tell him so he doesn't get too confused and people don't think Danny and Georgia are dating yet because hey that would be unfair to Gio, Izzy and Lara wont it?

"Oh okay then now I will let you it seems to look like you are getting ready to start" Simon says to us then points to where Danny and Harry are standing holding the surfboard up between them so we say goodbye to Simon before walking over to join them and I notice Harry staring at me more than he should and it's probably because of what happened to cause the gash on my head.

"all right now Dan?" Tom asks and I stare at my feet because it is technically my fault he keeps getting hurt right? Anyway I just don't want to see Danny get hurt anymore because he does not deserve it. He is going through enough with Georgia being missing in Australia now I find out he got punched by my replacment, Poor guy!

"Yeah head's a little sore but I'm all good!" Danny says in his usual cheery voice then smiles and hands tom half of the surfboard which tom takes from him then turns around until he is facing where the camera should be. I awkwardly shuffle my feet until Harry speaks up

"I blame Dougie for the hit to your head" He says as a joke making Tom and Danny laugh but I just shrug

"I blame me too" I say and they all go quiet, They look at me then at each other looking very confused and worried. I look at tom and I think he knows why I am upset because he puts the surfboard down and puts one arm around my shoulder and gives it a squeeze

"hey Dougs it is not your fault Matthew was just an asshole who was the best we could find on short notice" Tom says to me reassuringly and it only makes me feel a little better but I just want to say sorry to Danny then I will feel better.

"what about Matthew?" Harry asks, I notice his eyes slanting when he speaks and it almost looks like he spits out the name when saying it. Woah what did this guy do apart from punch Dan, It must of been a lot because it takes a lot for Tom or Harry to hate someone they are just to nice people to hate someone after one little incident.

"he found out about him punching Dan and he thinks it is his fault" Tom informs him then Danny laughs a little dispalife

"Doug's I think its time you stop calling me the dumb one" Danny says to me then lets go of the surfboard to give me a small hug which I return awkwardly then some guy is telling us we need to start now that Danny is awake because we are really behind schedule.

This is where our lives start and I know that these will be the best Ten Years of my life. Forget the past years they don't count anymore now is the time to achieve our goals.

Here we go.

**A/N Hey guys I was thinking about changing a few things to their success you know to Jazz things up a bit and because things started differently at the start of the band it only makes sense.**


	6. Chapter 5

Danny

Soon we have finished the Video and we are getting ready to go back home for another night of Pizza and fights over what music to listen to or what movie we are going to watch. Living in the band house again is freaking awesome but I can see it getting trashed already so that sorta sucks, I'm thinking it's time to get a cleaner before it's to late.

"Hey Dan can I sit in the back with you going home" Dougie asks from behind me. I turn to find him holding a damp cloth to his forehead, What is going on with him why does he want to sit with me when he could sit with Harry? He was first choice when it came to Dougie. I have a feeling the gash on his head has something to do with it.

"what about Harry?" I ask then I watch as his eyes nervously flicker over to where Tom and Harry are pigging out at catering, The way he looks at Harry is almost like he is scared of him. Harry must of done something because this is very unusual behavior for him and even Harry who is normally attached to the hip with Doug.

"no...please can I sit with you" He pleads. He literally clasps his hands together in a pleading way. Okay what the fuck is going on with him and why does he want to stay away from Harry so badly and why does he want to be with me instead of Tom who would probably be the better choice than I would

"Hey calm down dude sure you can sit with me, But later you are telling me what is going on and how you managed to do that to your head" I say to him then I use my hand that is not holding onto my bag to press the cloth back to his head making him wince, See I cant even help someone without hurting them he should go to Tom.

"if that's what it takes" He mumbles then walks off to where his bag sits. We made sure to put it somewhere that people could't see it or smell it for that matter because I don't want people finding out already. He should be better at hiding it since he done it for what seven/eight years maybe.

Tom comes over to me with a slightly worried look on his face.

"What's up" I ask him, Okay maybe I can help Tom if he is feeling down but Tom and I where the closest and I have known him longer than the other two.

"Harry practically begged me to let him set next to me in the car" He tells me making my eybrows furrow in confusion as to what the hell is going on, Ahhh this is making my brain hurt! I can't think this much this is me we are talking about here, Danny Jones the dumb giutar player form McFly!

"Same thing just happed with dougie, I asked him about harry and I swear he looked terrified" I inform Tom, He looks back over at Harry who is nervously biting his nails and glancing around the room

"Well Harry looked guilty and on the verge of tears when I was speaking to him so he has obviously done something to Dougie that they are both keeping a secret" Tom mumbles because Harry walks past us to go fetch his bag from hair and makeup

"I think it has something to do with the gash on Dougie's forehead" I say to Tom, He nods his head in agreement then we both surn our heads to find Melissa helping Dougie sort it out because from the many bloody tissues next to his leg and the one in Melissa's hand i'm guessing that it wont stop bleeding

"He is crying" Tom comments so my eyes flicker up to his face so find it stained with tears and drips of blood that Melissa is not focoused on cleaning up. He is clearly in pain by the way he cleanches is fists until his knuckles turn white. Also he looks a little green probably because he hates blood, Let's just hope he wont vomit

"You go talk to Harry find out what happened and I will go see Dougs" I say to Tom then I start walking away when he grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks

"It's better if you go talk to Harry you are stronger than I am and less likely to drop it" Tom suggests and I agree. I leave the scene behind me in the dressing room knowing the longer Dougie bleed's the more people are going to get stressed and worried about him so I am sorta glad i'm not going to be there when it gets ugly.

I get to Hair and makeup to find Harry sitting with his head in his hands and If I look closer I can see his shoulders shaking, Holy crap Harry is crying!

"Harry?" I whisper trying not to startle him but it clearly fails by the way he jumps up and quickly wipes his eyes. He see's it's me then turns his head to awkwardly start rummaging through his bag trying to avoid my gaze and the unanswered questions lingering on my lips

"H...hey Dan is it time to go?" He asks me in a shaky voice. I close the door so he can't escape, I need to know what is going on and I need to know now.

"Harry tell me what is going on with you and Dougie, Now." I demand making him sigh and plonk back down on the seat with fresh tears dripping down his cheeks.

_Flashback to Six hours ago._

_Harry_

_I go into the dressingroom to find Dougie's bag and jumper gone so he must be outside having a joint, Great._

_Now we have a late Dougie and we have a High Dougie, Could things get any worse?_

_I sigh deciding it was best to go get him before he can get too stoned that he will forget how to play or sing. I go to the back exit knowing he wont be stupid enough to go out front, I open the door finding Dougie there but two girls about three years older than Tom and I are pulling him off to a car gigging their heads off_

_"Dougie where are you Going" I call over to him and his head whips around then he stops making the girls, or should I say women whimper and grab onto his arms trying to force him into walking away_

_"HARRY! came to join the party this is Robin and Kelly they are going to give us a good time!" Dougie exclaims, How stupid is he! I walk forward until I reach him, I rench the two women's hands from Dougie's arms making them pout at me_

_"C'mon he wants it just let him have it" The blonde looking one that has way to much fake tan on slurs at me, Her breath reeks of drink and vomit making me gag a little_

_"He is not even sixteen yet, It's illegal" I snap at her then the red haired girl grabs my coller and pulls me to her, She presses herself on me and licks at my ear_

_"ooh is someone playing hard to get" She whispers in a raspy voice. I feel sick as her breath is worse than the others and the way her body is pressed to me makes me feel dirty, and not in the good way I mean in the way that makes you want to take a thirty year long shower being scrubbed with a nail scrubber until you are red raw_

_"No I'm not and you are not taking Dougie" I say harshly then I push her away from me _

_"you can't make desisions for me!" Dougie yells then shoves me and I am surprised by how strong he is _

_"Yeah I can Dougie you are only fifteen and you watched your mother sign those papers to say we had custody over you now please go back inside before you end up with aids!" I yell at him and the girls gasp _

_"you know what we don't need to be dealing with this let's go Robin" the girl with the blonde snaps then pulls the redhead into the car, The redhead stops to give me the finger first but to be honest It dosent phase me much. What phases me is Dougie who pushes me into the rough bumpy wall that hurts as it is so uneven _

_"YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T CONTROLL ME!" Dougie yells then as I push myself off the wall he swings for my face luckilly I catch his hand before it reaches my face but what I dont see is his knee coliding with my gut._

_I feel myself sliding to the floor but with my last ounce of streath I shove Dougie, To hard, His face collides with the wall and the uneaven surface makes it worse. He staggers back and I notice blood flowing from a deep cut on his forehead _

_"D..doug I-" I begin but the blow to the gut catches up with me and I begin to throw up _

_"Oh there you are wha-" Someone starts and I look up to see Melissa starting down at us in shock before another round of vomting forces me to look away from her._

_"Harry just shoved me into the wall!" Dougie wines like a child telling on their sibling for something that they did but they want the sibling to take the blame_

_"You kneed me in the gut you asshole!" I say then spit out something I have no name for_

_"Why did both of you do that to eachother" Melissa asks then she pulls me up carefully as she does not want me vomiting on her but lucky enough I don't feel sick anymore. She takes us both back into the dressing room and stops Dougie's wound from bleeding, She then ponders for a moment before shrugging and using her straightners she straightens his hair into his normal fringe._

_"Dougie was going to go off with two prostitutes who smelt like alcohol and vomit, I told him no and he snapped and told me I couldn't control him" I tell her, She looks at Dougie who hangs his head in shame but refuses to look at me as we enter the room where the video will be shot. _

Present

Danny

Harry is sobbing now as he finishes his story. We had to take a break though because Harry started puking his guts up in the bathroom and I sat with him as he did so, I noticed a little blood but it was only a little so I pushed it aside for the moment.

"N..now he wont speak to me or even look at me" Harry sobbed into my shoulder and I felt my heart break because Harry and Dougie literally are bestfriends and I would of thought nothing could break them apart but I guess anything can happen when Dougie is on drugs.

"It's going to be okay Harry I will speak to him when we get home" I whisper softly to him, He nods his head once before I need to hurry him to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Harry? Danny you guys in here?" Tom's voice fills the room and I take a moment to stop talking soothing words to Harry who is terrified by the amount of times he has vomited in the last half hour

"In here tom!" I call through the door, moments later it opens and tom's sticks his head in the door, His eyes widen and his face pales at the sight of Harry.

"Oh god is he okay!" Tom stresses then steps in more. I can tell he is trying to be there for Harry but Tom has not alwase been the strongest of people

"Dougie kicked him in the gut and he wont stop vomiting" I inform him then from under my hand I feel Harry's head moving so I look down just as he says something

"He kneed me in the gut, Dougie kneed me when I was trying to protect him" He sobs then pushes himself up from the floor and flushes the toilet.

"Whoa steady Harry are you going to make it to the car?" Tom asks, His voice is laced with worry for him and maybe even Dougie because who knows what's going on with his head at the moment.

"Yeah just gimmy a bag incase though" He murmers then Tom sets about trying to find a bag for him.

Pudd is in trouble now.

**A/N Sorry for not uploading but all my files where swiped and I lost everything so I had to wait for my step-dad to fix my laptop meaning I got it all back.**

**If it was not fixed I would of lost all of the chapters for this and all the hard work I put into Back To The Past, I amlost cried but hey I got it back YAY x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I had bad writer's block for this chapter so I turned the TV onto the music channel and the first thing that came on was All About You, It gave me inspiration :)**

Tom

Gettin Harry to the car was a mission and a half. Normally it would take five to ten minutes to get from hair and makeup to the car but it took us twenty minutes to get him there as he found it hard to walk

"I guess we doubt his strength" Harry mutters to us and I cant help but chuckle a little because I do know Dougie can be strong if he wants to be. I don't know what happens he just gets pissed and lashes out It can be pretty scary if you are on the receiving end. Basically the best way to describe it is that Dougie is a gremlin, Cute and Innocent looking but do one thing to bug him and he will turn nasty.

"Okay Harry there's the car now I am going to get in with you and Danny will be with Dougie so don't worry bout that and when we get home we will have a talk with him okay" I say gently to him as we reach the door of the car. I open the door to Harry's side of the seat so I can help ease him into the car before going around to my side. When I am settled in the car I turn around in my seat to find Danny fixing a clip in Dougie's hair that is holding it back from the gash that looks painful but I am glad Dougie has managed to fall asleep. I tend to think that sleeping through it will make it more bearable in any situation I have been in.

"When did he fall asleep?" Danny asks Tommy who is sitting in the driver's seat starting the car. I reach over to Harry so I can put a comforting hand on his shoulder because he clearly is in a lot of pain at the moment and he is also looking a little green. In my head I am secretly wishing that he wont throw up until we get home because I don't fancy riding home in a car reeking of vomit.

"Five minutes after Melissa and I got him settled in the car, He threw up just before we left due to the blood but until then he was pretty strong" Tommy tells us then he begins to drive us home. He is trying to to jerk the car to much for Harry's sake and I am glad for that.

"No..._no don't" _Someone mumbles from behind so I look back at Danny wondering what the hell he is on about but when I look at him he shakes his head and points at Dougie's sleeping form.

_Dougie's Dream/Flashback..._

_"Dougie is going to be alright calm down" Harry mumbles then pulls me into his arms and hugging me tightly_

_"I don't want to go I want to stay here" I sob then I feel another body close to me _

_"it's to late Dougie" Tom whispers and harry passes me over to his arms so I wrap mine around him quickly wrapping my fists in his t-shirt _

_"but I have to go two years without you guys and to go through the bulling and my dad leaving I have to re live all my pain...and I have to go through depression and rehab I cant do this!" I sob and he prays my hands off and I am pushed against someone else that must be Danny_

_"Dougs its okay we will live through it and if things are so much worse than last time I don't care what we do to our futures I will go to your house and beat the shit out of your father" Danny mutters and I am pushed back_

_"you better go now dougie" Harry whispers tears in his eyes_

_"look after him for as long as you can Matt" Tom whispers to James his voice breaking slightly _

_"don't worry I will and Tom I will see you soon?" James asks and I see Tom smile a little_

_"I will see you soon James" he whispers and James walks out of the room Cherry following him but she stays keeping the door open for me _

_"later Pugsy?" Harry whispers tears soaking his cheeks_

_"bye Hazz" I whisper back_

_"don't worry Pugsy you will be back being Pudd in no time" Danny laughs and I savour his laugh before bursting into more tears and leaving the room holding my three best friends._

_Looking down at my shoes in the rubble of an old gravestone of a woman who died years before I was born. The sounds of organ's blaring in my ears as people step forward to say goodbye to the body of a man who must of been hated as he only has three people standing around his coffin, One man spits on the coffin making the other two men laugh._

_"Bloody fool he was" The tallest male sneers_

_"Waist of time and space" The smallest __agree_

_"I don't want to be here anymore he doesn't deserve it" The man who spat on the coffin laughs._

_Suddenly the three men start fading until it shows four tombstones Three of them overflowing with cards,flowers and little gifts but the fourth is covered in graffiti and is slowly crumbling apart. No flowers decorate it only weed's and litter dropped by visitors._

_My feet walk until I am in front of the gravestone's with the flowers and my eyes widen and water at the sight of Tom,Danny and Harry's name's carved into the stone in pretty writing. I cross to the last grave, This makes me fall to the ground when I see my name carved into it. There is a small piece of paper at the bottom of the grave so I pick it up to read what is on it _

_Dougie Poynter ROT IN HELL_

_Love Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones and mostly from Harry Judd._

Reality.

Tom

"NO!" Dougie suddenly yells then his eyes open in shock, He almost immediately bursts into tears when he wakes. What was he dreaming about, I want to lean over and comfort the little boy crying his eyes out but I leave that to Danny who has already wrapped his arm's around his shoulders protectively

"W...will you guys ever hate me?" Dougie whimpers and not only do I look around in shock but Harry does as well. He has to be kidding right? we would never hate him even if we fight sometimes we would never ever hate him, He is like my littlest brother I could not imagine my life without him and in all honesty I don't want to think what my life would be without him as I am pretty sure it would be sad and boring even with Danny and Harry nothing would be the same without Dougie in our life's. Thats why we where all so sad when Fletch let it slip that Dougie's therapist said that he was told Dougie had tried to commit suicide.

When we found out Harry cried and I remember feeling numb and sick to think that we almost lost him, We almost lost our little Butty oh god that would just destroy me. On that day Danny just would not talk to anyone so I was glad we had no interviews that day to promote That's The Truth and the Keep Calm and Play Louder tour. Three days after we found out about his attempted suicide Dougie arrived home, We hoped he would bring it up so we didn't have to but he spoke no word of it until that night when we got on the tourbus Danny finally snapped in the middle of watching Marley and Me and started crying his eyes out.

**A/N Okay this chapter is in two parts :) **


End file.
